Cameron Van Buren
Cameron Van Buren is the eldest sister of Shay Van Buren and Mikayla Van Buren. She is currently attending Wichita State University and belongs to "a shit ton" of sororities. She is known as the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District, and was the 2011 Overland Park Prom Queen. Like her mother and Great Aunt Ruth, Cameron was the Head Cheerleader. Personality Cameron is very defensive of her family, and those she considers part of her family. She even states in Episode 11 that she drove all the way from Wichita to attend a Van Buren Family Strategy Meeting. However, just like her sisters, she has a very aggressive attitude and often gives backhanded compliments. Despite having an attitude, she cares deeply about her sisters and would gladly rip the head off "those DNA guzzling cheerleaders." Cameron also has a taste for men older than her, and sometimes, married people. She, after loving them, ditches them. Cameron also likes to be known as the mistress rather than the wife. In Episode 17, we are shown that she can be very manipulative when she flashes Blake, the convenience store owner, trying to pay for their mother's wine without an I.D. Appearance Just like her mother and sisters, Cameron has blond hair which is pulled into a high ponytail with a clear rubber band and blue eyes. She is the tallest of the female cast. She is wearing pink half-hoop earrings. Cameron and her dress with a pink flower on the right strap already came on her doll. In Episode 5, it is revealed that she shops at Forever 21. Relationships Known as the most popular girl in the history of Blue Valley School District, Cameron has many admirers including members of the Overland Park High School faculty. Lunch Lady Belinda is hopelessly in love with her, but Cameron does not return her feelings and is actually quite rude to her. Cameron has a long standing hatred toward the Cheer Squad, most likely due to the fact that Mackenzie Zales robbed her sister Shay of the title Head Cheerleader. Her hatred seems to be especially strong towards Brittnay Matthews, as the two often trade insults when interacting. It appears that she is (usually) protective of her younger sisters, coming to Shay's aide when Mackenzie said that she was a "fucking liar." Cameron also constantly denies Mikayla any part of the war with the cheer squad claiming that she is too young. It is implied that she and her sisters have a rocky relationship with their mother, who is always drunk. She dated Blake before becoming Prom Queen, as stated in Episode 17, after that she got a 29 year old boyfriend. Cameron had a 29 year old boyfriend (who has never been named or seen), but in Episode 17 she announces she broke up with him and already has another, "more mature" 31 year old boyfriend. Cameron broke up with her 31 year old boyfriend and tried to hit on Alex Abrams. Then she had relationships with older men until she is finally in a relationship with Jenna Darabond's father, ex-senator Darren Darabond. However, she easily broke up with him because she didn't want to date a man that was jobless (as Senator Darabond resigned from office), as revealed in a press conference outside her sorority house. Episode Appearances Gallery Camronvanburen.jpg Brit and cameron.png ValentineCameron.jpg|Valentine's Day card (Official) Character Blogs *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) Trivia *Lunch Lady Belinda is shown to be infatuated with Cameron, the Viewer Mail #2 video confirms that she is aware of this, and is very disturbed by it. *Cameron announced the 2012 Overland Park Prom Queen runner ups and winner. *It has been rumored that Cameron might be transgender, but she seems to decline the rumor. *Cameron mentions in Episode 17 that she gave her 29-year-old boyfriend herpes. *Cameron's "new" 31-year-old boyfriend already had herpes. *Cameron has a special hatred towards Brittnay Matthews. *Despite being only 19, Cameron's apparently had so many abortions that a wing in an abortion is being named after her. Specifically, it's called the "Cameron Van Buren Centre for Vacuum Research and Fetus Disposal." *She was one of the judges for the Little Miss Overland Park Pageant. *She usually visits Shay at Overland Park High School, along with Mikayla. *Cameron usually takes pictures of her bare breasts, as shown when she shows them to Senator Darabond in Episode 52. *One of the many sororities Cameron was in is named "Alpha Kappa Gamma". *Cameron's shown to have a thing for older guys. * It is implied that Cameron has a restraining order against Lunch Lady Belinda when she mentioned that "the judge said 800 yards." *She says she is 6'1 and 110 pounds in episode 51. *Cameron has a pet dog named "Vodka." *In Season 5 Episode 4, it is revealed Cameron and Shay are actually maternal half-sisters. **Jayna met Cameron's dad while on a school field trip to Paris as a student, indicating that Cameron's father was one of Jayna's old schoolteachers. **It would seem that Cameron inherited her attraction to older from Jayna, who seemed to have an attraction to older men in her younger years. Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Popular Category:Team USA Category:Villains